Love's Battle
by YGP
Summary: What if Euphemia never died and was caught by Lelouch instead? How far would a knight go just to save her?
1. Struggle

_Hey! It's YGP coming with a new Code Geass Story. All I can say is I hope you enjoy it and look at my profile for any updates now and in the future._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Struggle:_

Euphemia had run off into the destroyed city of Area Eleven, looking for more Japanese to kill. She was still under the influence of Lelouch's geass. Her head turned from side to side, anxiously. Then, she had seen a dark figure walking in front of her. His dark cape was blowing from side to side by the wind. A smile came upon her face as she recognized the mask figure. "Lelouch."

"I'm sorry Euphie."

She started to get scared as a gun pointed toward her. "Wait Lelouch! It doesn't have to come to this! Together we can help bring Britannia and the Elevens together!"

"Hmm." Lelouch stared at her deciding if he wanted to kill her or not. Mostly he wanted to but then he started to think of how she could be of use to him. Lelouch put the gun down as he had another thing in mind. "Fine Euphemia. If you want to help."

Suddenly, a red like color appeared in the sky. Kallen, in her machine reached out for Zero but then stopped in place when she seen the blood stained princess. "What is she still doing here?!" Kallen's voice shouted angrily through the intercom.

"She coming with us." Zero announced.

"What?!"

Euphemia smiled as she believed her brother would actually try and help her.

"She will be very useful in bringing down Britannia."

The smile slowly went off of Euphemia's face.

"You can hate her as much as you want but I know things will work out."

"No." Euphemia whispered. The geass was starting to wear off little by little. She knew now she had to get away.

In the sky, Suzaku flew around in the Lancelot, frantically looking for Euphemia. He started looking for her as soon as she ran off from the ceremony. On the ground, she could see the pink haired girl running. "Euphie!" His voice echoed through the intercom.

"Suzaku!" she yelled back as she turned around. She thought that she had been saved.

Zero quickly put his gun back up and shot at Euphemia. Her body had hit the ground but it was only set to stun her. Instantly, she passed out.

"Euphie!" Before Suzaku could reach for her, Kallen flew quickly with Zero in her hand. Zero grabbed the unconscious Euphemia and they flew toward the sky. Sukazu raced after them but he was unexpectedly hit by Kallen's claw from her machine. He pulled away before the lancelot was set to explode. Zero and Kallen were able to escape with Euphemia in hand.

From then on, things had continued to get worse for Britannia. Suzaku continued to look for where the Black Knights were holding Euphemia but had no luck. Cornelia issued an attacked against the Black Knights only to be killed by them during battle.

Things started to seem hopeless until Suzaku found help from an unlikely source: V.V. Someone familiar with the power of geass. Nunnally was kidnapped in able to lure Lelouch out. As expected, Lelouch took the bait and left the Black Knights during battle. In a secluded cave, he was able to come face to face with his worse enemy. Suzaku stood with her gun pointed at Lelouch. In return, Lelouch pointed his gun.

"Tell me! Where's Euphemia?!"

Lelouch remained silent. Suzaku shot first, still upset at everything he had done. Lelouch's helmet broke loose revealing his face. Strings of blood started to steam down from his forehead.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'll kill you!"

"Hm. You really want to kill me when I'm your only hope of finding her."

Kallen had ran into to help Zero but what she found was his true identity: Lelouch. Her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing."Lelouch?"

"Kallen?! Where's Euphie?!"

"Kallen. This maybe hard to believe right now but I'm still Zero. I'm the one who will make this into Japan again."

"At what cost?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen closed her eyes tight as she was still in shock but she had snapped out of it and hit Suzaku in the back of the head with her gun. Suzaku fell to the ground unconscious. "You did the right thing Kallen. From now on, the Black Knights will be in control."

* * *

_One Year Later…_

Late one night, Suzaku walked into a bar inside a dark part of town. Sunglasses covered his eyes as he wore regular dark colored clothes so that no one would recognize who he was. He sat on a stool at a counter next a dark man that was smoking. A glass of a light brown liquid was placed in front of Suzaku.

Things still weren't going as good as the Black Knights still had the advantage over Britannia. The only good thing that happened was being promoted to one of the king's knights for bring in some of the Black Knights. Even with power, he still couldn't find what he was looking for. He couldn't even get close enough to Zero.

A dark, stubby man had walked over to Suzaku. "Hey! Knight!"

Suzaku's head turned over a little.

"I got some of what you wanted to know." The man walked out of the door.

Suzaku drunk what was left in his glass and followed the man out into the alley. Suzaku leaned against the wall as he lit a cigarette. His head lifted up and smoke blow out of his lungs. No one questioned his age. Only by the serious looks he would give people when he wanted something. Since being a knight wasn't getting him far in finding out where Zero's hideout was, he had to resort to people underground.

"I couldn't find the girl you were looking for but I have heard some rumors. The only ones that can get to Zero is some big hot shots whose willing to help out the cause and some of them said they seen the girl. Got to know her if you know what I mean."

Suzaku remained against the wall. He removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Tell me something else I don't all ready know."

"That all I know but maybe if you put out a little more cash."

Suzaku walked over as the man stepped back a little. Suzaku grabbed him by his shirt. "Do you know what I could do to you in this town?! Don't try and get more money out of me!"

"Okay! Okay! You can find them near the port almost outside of Brittania!"

Suzaku pushed him off. Some money had hit the guy's face. "Take it and go. This never happened."

The man picked up the money from the ground. "How come you wanna find this girl so bad?"

Suzaku looked toward the end of the alley. "That's none of your business." Suzaku started walking. The cigarette dropped to the ground and his foot rubbed against it. He had got what he wanted. The only thing he wished was he could've found her sooner.

The next day, Suzaku had returned back to the palace where the other knights were sitting around in the room. Suzaku pretended as if everything was normal. If the information was true about Zero, he wanted to be the first to find out.

He waited until it was night to travel to the port where the man said they were. Suzaku walked passed the large crates to the end. He was hoping that the guy was right. By now, Zero and the Black Knights had stations set up everywhere. As he walked toward the end, he had seen two Black Knights standing guard. The two noticed and pointed their guns him.

"Who are you and what is your business here?!"

Suzaku slowly removed his sunglasses from his face. The two looked surprised.

"Suzaku Kururugi?!"

"I request to see Zero." They looked surprised but by the look on his face, he was being serious.

One of the knights put his walkie talkie to his face. "Master Zero. Suzaku Kururugi is here and he wants to see you."

"I assure you that this isn't a trap and I don't have anybody waiting to attack. You have my word as a Knight. I just want to talk."

"Let him through." Zero's voice echoed through the walkie talkie. The guards made sure Suzaku wasn't carrying any weapons before they let him walk inside. Suzaku walked through the dark hall until he saw Zero on the way.

"Suzaku. What brings you here?"

"Lelouch. It's not that hard to figure out."

"What? Peace for Britannia?"

"You know that's not what I meant! Where is she?!"

"Suzaku. Becoming a little selfish aren't you?"

Suzaku growled which made Lelouch smile.

"Follow me." Lelouch led the way to his main room where some of the Black Knights were standing around. Lelouch raised his hand. "Bring her out."

Kallen nodded and walked away. Soon, she came back holding a leash in hand. At the end, a young girl with long pink hair held her head down. Lelouch sat in his chair and the girl sat on her knees at his side. Suzaku looked surprised and worried. He noticed small scars on her arms and where ever her skin showed.

"You can lift your head up now."

She did as she was told. Even though she was surprised, it didn't show through her sad face. Her eyes seemed dark as if she was trapped in a world of her own."Su…zaku?"

"Euphie." he said in relief. He was happy he had found her again.

"How did you find this place anyway?" Zero asked.

"That doesn't matter. Let Euphie go."

"Let her go?"

"I heard about some of the things you've been doing. Here!"

Suzaku tossed a stack of money on the floor. "I'll take Euphie back and I won't tell or show her to anyone else."

"Princess Euphemia is not for sell."

"What?!"

"But I'll tell you what. I'll let you have her for some time."

Suzaku looked down. He had no choice. "Fine then."

"But I don't want your money. To prove that you're really serious about her, how about you destroy one of the labs in Britannia?"

Suzaku's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what Lelouch was asking. He was one of the king's knights. Betraying him would destroy everything he was trying to work for. If he were to get caught, the penalty would be death. "You bastard!" He wanted to rush at Zero but two knights held guns to head.

"I guess you won't accept my offer. She must not be important to you after all."

Suzaku growled. There was nothing her could do right then. "Fine Zero but you better be good on your promise."

"I will."

Suzaku walked away. _"I will find some way to save you Euphie. I'll find a way." _

_

* * *

_

Well. That's the first chapter. If you like it, let me know and I'll update it as soon as I can.

* * *


	2. Together Again

_Hello! Here is another chapter. Hope you like it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Together Again:

_Boom!_

People in the Britannia heard the explosion nearby. Nearby, people started panicking and started ran away. Firefighters came and they were able to stop the fire from spreading. Within a few minutes, they were able to put it out completely.

Outside, a news camera crew had rushed to the scene. The news reporter held her microphone near her face as she stared into the camera. "Live at one of the Britannia labs. Somehow, there was explosion out of nowhere. We don't know all the details but we'll come back to you as soon as we know something."

* * *

Lelouch and the other Black Knights were watching the news. "I didn't think he would actually go through with it." He looked toward Euphemia who was sitting beside him on the floor. "Be happy. As promised to Suzaku, you can see him again."

She stared toward the floor with a sad look in her eyes. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes." she whispered.

* * *

Suzaku along with Anya and Gino stood in front of the burnt building. They had been appointed to find out what was going on.

"What do you think could've caused that explosion?" Gino asked. He looked toward his two companions.

"Maybe something went wrong?" Anya replied. She took her attention from the scene to her computer diary and started pressing buttons. Then, Anya looked over toward Suzaku, noticing that he was being quiet. "Suzaku."

He continued to look at the building before he turned to her.

"You seem quiet."

"It's nothing. There's no telling what could have caused this."

To make sure there was no proof of what he had done, he made sure that the cameras had stopped working and that the tapes were destroyed. No one was in the lab when it happened. Suzaku was glad about that. Inside, he felt bad for what he had done but he needed to find a way to get to Euphemia.

Later that night, Suzaku returned back to the port where the Black Knights were stationed. The same two guards from last night were standing around. Zero had come out between them. "Suzaku. I really didn't think you would go through with it. A knight of Brittania?"

"You promised someone to me." Suzaku wanted to get straight to the point.

"Very well."

Euphemia came out beside him and then walked out toward Suzaku as she kept her eyes to the ground.

"Thirty minutes." Zero told them.

"What?!" Suzaku shouted. He couldn't believe that Zero had cheated him like that.

"You didn't think I was just going to give her back did you?"

Euphemia took Suzaku's hand and led him off. Zero walked back down to his room with a waiting C.C. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked.

"Suzaku could prove more useful than Princess Euphemia did. The sooner we take down Britannia, the sooner we can call this place Japan again."

Euphemia led Suzaku to a small shack on the port with no window, only just one door. Two of the Black Knights stood outside as guards. She sat down on the bed as he stood in front of her. He smiled, finally glad to see her. "Euphie. I'm glad you're still alive."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. Her hand had removed the strap from her shoulder.

Suzaku was surprised. "Euphie?! What are you doing?!"

Her eyes widened as his voice had gotten through to her. "Suzaku?!"

He bent down in front of her as he was confused. He took his dark glasses off and smiled a little, not sure what was going on. "What's going on?"

She smiled a little. "I'm sorry. It's just that I try to block out everything that happens to me at that moment. That way, I won't feel any pain or anything. I think I'm getting good at it."

They stood up. "What has Zero done to you?!"

She closed her eyes tight as she was starting to cry. Something that she had learned to stop doing and held in so long. "How could he do this to me? We're supposed to be family but instead he uses me to get advantages for the Black Knights. He really has gotten cold. He's not the brother I used to know."

Suzaku put his arms around her as she continued to sob even more. "Don't worry Euphie. If Zero won't let you go, then I'll find someway to get you out of this." he whispered.

She lifted her head up toward him.

"I've been looking for you for so long. This is my fault. I should've never let you been taken by Zero."

Her head leaned against him with her eyes closed. "It's not your fault Suzaku. You're here now. That's all that matters." Her hand had grabbed on tightly to his jacket. She believed that he was the one who would save her like an angel she had been waiting for.

"What happened to your arms?"

She stepped back and looked at her arms. "Oh this. Well since geass won't work on me anymore, they had to find other way in making me obedient."

He looked surprised. Now he didn't know what lengths Lelouch would go to.

"That's not all." She lifted up her hair up and unzipped the back of her top. On her back were old little marks and scars that were still visible. Suzaku knew he had to get her out of here soon. "I guess some of them haven't disappeared." she said.

He walked over and took her arms. There were scars over her wrists. "Who did this? I thought they still wanted you alive."

She bit her lip, nervously. "I did this."

He was stunned.

"I wanted the pain to stop so I saw this as my only way out."

Suzaku closed his eyes upset. He was mostly mad at himself. If he would've protected her, she wouldn't be getting hurt or trying to kill herself. It seemed fate had other things in store for her if she hadn't died yet.

Euphemia started to get worried. "Suzaku. If I leave here, they'll kill me. You should leave this place."

"Are you crazy?! I can't leave you here! I said that I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do. At least, give me this chance to make it up to you. I still care about you Euphemia and I couldn't forgive myself if I let you stay here." he told her.

She was amazed at everything he said. He put his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. "Trust me okay?"

"Okay." she whispered.

For a few seconds, they stood in silent. Just happy to be together again. Both of them lifted their heads up. He moved in closer to her face.

"Suzaku. I missed you." she spoke softly.

"I missed you too." He murmured back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed passionately.

"Time's up!" they could hear Zero's voice through the door. Their kissing slowed down a little. They managed to part from each other.

"Just hold on for a little okay."

She nodded. "Okay."

They walked outside to a waiting Zero.

"Come on! That can't be the time we agreed on!"

"Sorry but it is."

Euphemia walked away. She looked back them one more time before she went inside the hidden base. "If you want to see her again, then we can arrange that. Just destroy something else that is useful to Britannia and I'll extend the time."

Suzaku looked serious. If this keeps up, he would end up destroy Britannia for the Black Knights. To save Euphemia from Zero, he had to do it soon. "All right…Zero."

Inside his helmet, Lelouch was smiling. He was thinking about Suzaku destroying Britannia.

Suzaku put his sunglasses back on and walked off as he planned his next move.

_

* * *

_

See if Suzaku can save Euphemia. If you like the chapter or story let me know and I'll update soon.


	3. Reborn

_Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you are liking the story. Here's is the next chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Reborn:_

The Knights of Britannia were sitting in their meeting room, discussing an instance that had happened again. "Someone again has destroyed one of our Britannian labs. They didn't leave any evidence like last time." Gino said. He leaned forward in his chair. He was surprised by the situation.

Anya looked over toward Suzaku. He was starting to seem more distant.

Suzaku was tapping his fingers on his chair as his head leaned on his hand. He was anxiously waiting for tonight. He kept looking forward as if he was listening but he couldn't get his mind off of Euphemia and saving her from Lelouch. The quicker the day moved along, the quicker his plan could move along but he knew he had to have patience. When Gino asked for his opinion, he came up some excuses just to throw them off.

Suzaku was able to get through the day as normal. Reports of the explosion were all over the news so Zero had to know. That night, he returned back to the port where Euphemia was being kept. Zero stood outside, waiting. It was obvious that Suzaku would be back as soon as he could. "Nice work Suzaku."

Suzaku growled under his breath but he kept calm, thinking of Euphemia.

"As your reward."

Euphemia walked out pass Zero, looking down and sad as usually.

"Keep this up Suzaku and I might actually let you have Euphemia." Zero walked back inside. He enjoyed toying with Suzaku. He wasn't intending on giving Euphemia back even if Suzaku destroyed all the labs in Britannia.

Euphemia led the way back to the one room shed. Suzaku looked back, seeing the two knights from before following them before he closed the door. Suzaku turned around. Euphemia quickly hugged him, catching him off guard. "Suzaku! You came back! I'm so sorry that you had to do this! You're an official knight of Britannia! No one will forgive you for this!" she cried quietly. She put her head down as she closed her eyes and held Suzaku's hands. "Lelouch…he wants this to continue. That way, because of me, you can destroy Britannia for him and I can't let that happen."

Suzaku smiled gently down at her. "Don't worry about it Euphie. I'm getting you out of here tonight."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But how?"

Suzaku looked back toward the door. It was going to be tricky. "We need to get pass those two guards before the hour's up and get away from here long before Lelouch finds us."

Euphemia put her finger to her lips as she looked up. An idea came and she smiled as she blushed a little.

Suzaku turned back and noticed her face looking red. "Euphie?"

She pulled him into a kiss which he looked surprised. Outside, the two guards could hear her making sounds. They started laughed a little. "Hm. I never heard her sound like that before."

"She must really like this kid."

Then, they heard a little crash. "Euphie?!" they heard Suzaku's voice yell through the door.

The guards turned their attention to the door.

"Someone help! She's serious hurt!"

The two ran inside. Euphemia was lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"What's going on here?!"

Suzaku pinched one of them on the sides of their neck. The guard had hit the ground, knocked out. The other guard ran toward Suzaku but Suzaku kneed him in the stomach and kicked him down. Euphemia stood up. "Let's go." He took her hand and started running.

The second guard that Suzaku hit got up on his hands and knees and held the walkie talkie to his lips. "Master Zero! The knight escaped with Princess Euphemia!"

Suzaku kept running ahead of Euphemia. He pulled out his phone and held it up to his ear. "Ms Cecile!I need the Lancelot! I have Princess Euphemia!"

"_Princess Euphemia?" _Cecile looked to the Earl who was standing nearby. Her hand covered the bottom of the phone. "Suzaku says he has Princess Euphemia. What should we do or better yet, what will happen if she comes back here?"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. She could tell us stuff about the Black Knights. Well. Let's hurry and get the Lancelot."

Cecile moved her hand away from the phone. "Suzaku. We're on our way."

Suzaku hung up his phone and looked back at Euphemia to make sure he was still behind him. "Good idea Euphie."

"What can I say? I know the knights by now." Euphemia stopped as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. She was trying to catch her breath. Suzaku stopped as he looked back. "I'm not cut out for this."

He couldn't help but smile. He walked over and picked her up. "I guess I can run carrying you or we can hide until they get the Lancelot here."

Euphemia smiled as she closed her eyes. Her head leaned against his chest. "Suzaku. You really are one of those knights in shining armor. Thank you."

Suzaku looked down at her as he kept walking. Soon, the sounds of guns clicking were heard through the air. Suzaku looked around and seen guns pointed at them from the top of crates. It seemed that Zero had sent forces out there to catch up with him. Their mission was to kill Euphemia.

Suzaku put her down and made her stand behind him. The gunners had refused to put down their guns. Suzaku stepped back slowly as he made sure Euphemia stayed behind him. The gunners had no choice but to take them both out. They fired toward them. Suzaku turned around, planning on using his body as a shield. He held onto her tight as he felt sharp pains in different places.

Euphemia slowly opened her eyes but then they widened quickly. Suzaku slid down to his knees in front her. She started to get scared by the blood on her dress.

Suzaku struggled to lift his head up as he kept a smile on his face. He took her hand and kissed it. Euphemia's eyes started to swell up with tears. "Don't feel bad. I told you I would protect you. Euphie… I love you." He closed his eyes as he fell to the ground.

"Suzaku." she whispered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her head lifted toward the sky as her eyes were closed tight. "NO!" she cried out.

She laid near him with her head down. _"No. Not again. Someone else died because of me. I can't let that happen again." _Her head turned over and rested her cheek against his chest. She looked up toward the Black Knights. "You might as well kill me too." She closed her eyes and gripped onto Suzaku's shirt tighter. "Suzaku." she whispered.

Guns pointed toward her. The waiting gave Euphemia took a chance to think about her life. She remembered one time when she watching TV and seen the day Suzaku was announced as one of the seven knights. His life would've been better off without her. She looked down toward his waist and seen his gun at his side. She slid it out of his holder and looked at it. The gunners weren't sure whether to kill her not since Suzaku was all ready dead. They kept her eyes on her as they watched to see what she would do next. She closed her eyes, thinking about how Lelouch had ruined her life and now, he took the person most important to her.

Out of nowhere, one of the gunners hit the ground. Blood spilled from the shot in his chest. Euphemia shot a few more times killing more of the gunners. She had gone beyond angry. _"Bastard! You took everything away from me!"_ Soon, there was none of them left. She started breathing hard but it wasn't helping her calm down. Someone walked toward her and she lifted her head. She growled.

"Euphie. I'm surprised. You killed them all."

She quickly pointed her gun toward Zero. "I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Suzaku's dead. It's time to move on. After what you just did, you should come back. There's no other place for you to go now. No one else for you to go back to. If you go back to Britannia, they won't trust you. They'll think you're working for us." Zero spoke through his mask.

Euphemia looked down. She thought he might be right.

"Come back with me. You don't have to do the same things for the Black Knights. You can help in a new way to make this Japan again."

Euphemia stood up with her head down. Her bangs had covered her eyes. _"Death seems to follow me everywhere. No one is safe around me." _She lifted her head and looked at the dark man in front of her. _"But I know one thing. I will never forgive you Lelouch and I will get revenge for what you've done." _

Later, the Lancelot flew through the air and found Suzaku's location. All Cecile and Lloyd saw was Suzaku lying down in a pool of his own blood and the other dead men around him. Lelouch and Euphemia were long gone. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Suzaku!" Cecile shouted out. "We have to get him to the hospital!"

_

* * *

_

Will Suzaku live? What will Euphemia do now? I guess you'll have to keep reading. Until next time. As always let me know if you like and I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. A Goodbye

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy for a while. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter and it is kind of short. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: A Good-bye:

After finding Suzaku bleeding badly, Cecile and Lloyd managed to get him to a hospital as quickly as they could. Doctors there were able to save him but he had lost a lot of blood. Most of the bullets that were inside of him were taking out of his body but he still wouldn't wake up. Cecile stayed with him as soon as he was out of surgery. There was a worried look in her eyes as she watched him sleeping in the hospital bed. She sat in a chair beside his bed with her hand resting nearby his. Later on, Lloyd had walked in, still a little concerned. Mostly at how Cecile looked. "Come on Cecile. You need your rest as much as Suzaku does." She rose up from her chair and walked out beside him. She looked back at him one more time, hoping that he would make it through the night.

Outside at the nurses' station, a woman with a hat covering her face and a long sundress dress walked to the counter. Two of the nurses sitting behind the desk looked over. "Excuse me? Is Suzaku Kururugi in this hospital?" the female voice asked between them.

The two nurses looked at each other, wondering what to say but mostly who she was. Then, they turned their attention to the woman. "Why yes he is but…visiting hours are over."

The woman had started to get scared. She had wanted to see Suzaku right away. Mainly to see if he was all right but for another reason in mind too. "Oh Please! I have to see him!"

"Are you someone in his family?" one of the nurses asked.

The woman didn't respond. The other nurse started to look through the files that they had on Suzaku. "Couldn't be. According to his records, he has no other family."

Nervously, the woman started to speak. There was only one other way she thought of that she could see him. "But I'm not his family."

The first nurse shook her head. "Sorry but friends or girlfriends are not allowed Ms…?"

The woman waved her hand in front of her, still nervous. "That's not what I meant." She put her finger to her soft pink lips. A blush came across her face under her hat. "I'm…his wife."

The nurses looked shocked and turned toward each other quickly. Their heads ducked a little behind the desk as their faces were close together. "Suzaku Kururugi?! Knight of Britannia has a wife?!"

"It wasn't announced anywhere!"

The woman waited patiently as she could hear what they were saying. It didn't matter to her. She just hoped that they would let her in. The nurses still continued to gossip among themselves. Then, the woman thought of a way to try and convince them. "Um? It just happened and we were trying to keep it a secret until the time was right. Don't want anything affecting his mission as Knight of the Round." The woman laughed nervously.

The nurses sitting gave her a suspicious look. Finally, one of them had answered. "Hmm. Room 302."

She bowed quickly, as a smile grew big on her face. "Thank you so much!" The woman hurriedly walked away.

The two nurses turned back to each other. "What do you think? Is she Japanese or Britannian?" one of them questioned.

The other nurse shrugged. "Who knows? She sounded Britannian. I guess I understand the reason why she didn't want to be seen."

The mysterious woman took the elevator and went up to the third floor. She paced down the hall until she had reached Suzaku's room. The woman opened the door and closed it behind her slowly behind her. She sighed as she leaned against the door, relieved that she had gotten through. She walked around the curtain to see Suzaku sleeping soundly on the white bed. She put her hat on the chair, letting her pink hair flow out and took the scarf off from around her neck.

She walked over to his side and leaned over toward him. The steady beeping from the machines made her at ease that he was still alive. "Suzaku." she whispered. Her fingers brushed against his brunette bangs. She closed her eyes a little as she giggled. The thought of what happened earlier had crossed her mind. "You wouldn't believe what I say to get in here. I told them I was your wife. Too bad. I kind of wish that was true. Maybe if I stayed in Britannian territory, it would've happened someday."

She stood up straight and walked over toward the end of his bed. At the end of his bed, she saw the chart that the doctor had put up on his condition. Her eyes widened at what she had seen. It was written plainly what kind of state Suzaku was in. She rushed back over to his side, feeling sadness and guilt. She sat in the chair that was by his bed and grabbed his hand with both of hers. She put her head down as tears started to fill her eyes. "This is my fault. I should've never agreed to let you help me. Now look at what I've done."

"_Euphie. It's not your fault. Why can't I wake up?"_ Suzaku spoke inside of his mind. He was barely conscious but he could still hear Euphemia's voice. The moment that she had started speaking, he felt like he had woken up a little.

She got up from the chair after some of her tears had dried and moved closer to his ear. "If you ever get out of this place, please don't come after me."

She placed her hand in his and moved close to his face. "I love you Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku had overheard her and started to get scared. _"Euphie! No! This can't be goodbye."_

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "Goodbye Suzaku." Her hand slowly slid out of his.

"_Euphie!" _he yelled out in his mind. For some reason, his lips couldn't fingers moved a little but not enough for her to notice. No matter how much he struggled, the rest of his body wouldn't move.

Euphemia looked at him one more time before she put her hat and scarf back on. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"_What's…what's happening to…me?" _Suzaku could feel himself losing consciousness. Soon after,Suzaku had fallen into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. Let see what happens next...


	5. Awaken

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hoped that you will enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Awaken:_

Suzaku's eyelids moved a little. Slowly, his eyes opened to the white ceiling above him after the blurriness cleared up. He turned his head on his pillow and looked toward the door. _"Euphie... she must've all ready left. I was too late."_ His eyes lowered in sadness. He couldn't catch her before it was too late.

Suzaku tried to move his fingers but they could barely move. He tried for a few more seconds but it was useless. Nothing of him could move. _"What's wrong with me?"_

Then, a nurse had walked in to check in as usual. Her head was tilted down, reading the chart in her hand. When her head rose up to check on Suzaku, her eyes widened in surprised. Instantly, she rushed out of the room.

Every muscle in Suzaku's body wouldn't move when he tried. He started growling in frustration. His head back turned back toward the ceiling. Suddenly, a man in a long white coat and glasses had walked in with a little smile on his face. "Whoa. Hold on there Suzaku." He could see Suzaku was struggling. "There's a lot we need to discuss."

"Why can't I move?" Suzaku spoke outloud, questioning right away.

The doctor smiled more with his eyes closed to try and bring some comfort. He didn't want to tell Suzaku his condition right then and there. "First. I should inform your friends that you've woken up. They should be happy." The doctor turned around and walked out of the room.

Suzaku started wondering what was going on as he looked up toward white ceiling. He had no idea.

A few minutes later, Cecile and Lloyd came into his room along with same doctor from before.

"Suzaku! You're finally awake!" Cecile said in relief.

Suzaku looked over at the three of them. "What's going on? Why can't I move? I have to go back to the pier after what happened last night."

Cecile and Lloyd looked at each other worried. Afterwards, Lloyd turned toward the doctor. "I guessing you haven't told him what happened yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. I was waiting for you two to come in."

Cecile walked to Suzaku's side. She felt uneasy by what she had to tell him. "Suzaku…you've been in a coma."

Suzaku's eyes widened in surprised. By the look on his face, she knew she would have to break it to him easily.

"For how long?" Suzaku asked. He was afraid to find out but he had to know.

Her eyes looked toward his. "A year now." she replied softly.

The more he had seemed to ask questions, the worst the answers had seemed to get. He looked down. Everyone remained silent, trying to give him time to take it all in.

Lloyd put his hand at his side as he pointed his other finger up toward the ceiling. "And also the reason you can move is because you're paralyzed from the neck down."

Cecile toward Lloyd, upset. She didn't want too much being put on Suzaku that soon. "Couldn't you wait until Suzaku said something before you told him that?!"

Lloyd put his hand on the back of his head. "Sorry."

The doctor walked over to Suzaku. "That might not be true now. It's probably just his body waking up from his coma." He took on his instrument and hit Suzaku's knee. "Feel anything?"

Suzaku looked down. "No." There was no feeling at all.

The doctor took a little, sharp blade and poked Suzaku's hand. "Feel anything here?"

"A little." Suzaku answered.

The doctor tried his leg and asked again.

"No." Suzaku replied, disappointed.

The doctor shook up straight. "Well. We're going to do a feel test to see how much of paralyses has actually wore off. So don't try to move."

Suzaku wondered if the doctor tried to make a joke by saying that. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Is there still a chance?" Cecile asked which had caught Suzaku's attention.

The doctor turned back toward him. "The places you were shot severely injured your spine. Maybe you have a chance of getting feeling back but…there's a very small chance, almost none that you'll never walk again."

Everyone's attention focused on Suzaku at that moment, wondering what his reaction would be. Instead, he looked down toward the floor. What could he say?

"I'll leave you three alone. I'm sure you have more to discuss." The doctor turned around and walked out of the room.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the king has decided that if you couldn't walk again, he has no more use for you being a knight anymore." Lloyd told him.

Suzaku didn't care at the moment. There was only one thing on his mind. "That doesn't matter right now. That night. Did you find Euphie?"

The two looked at each other. They didn't want to put more bad news on him but he wanted to know. "When we came that night, we only found you and a couple of dead bodies lying on some crates."

Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise. Memories of that night had started to hit him. Then, he had remembered her kiss goodbye. "She has to still be alive or at least she was when she came to visit me in the hospital."

They looked surprised. Lloyd was about to say something but Cecile shook her head.

Suzaku started to get more worried. "Is there anything else I should know?! What's happening with Britannia and the Black Knights?!"

Cecile smiled a little. She didn't want him to get too involved. "Suzaku worried about that later. Right now, you should get some rest."

Suzaku began to get impatient. All he could think about was finding Euphemia and what Lelouch could've done with her this time. "I've been resting for a year. I'm done with it."

Cecile was ready to put her foot down. "Well no more talking about it. We'll inform you later."

Suzaku sighed. There was no use arguing with Cecile. Together, Cecile and Lloyd walked off, leaving Suzaku alone with his thoughts. There was only one thing he kept wondering. Was she still alive? _"Again I failed to protect her. Some knight I am. Now I'm stuck here. Unable to move."_ He closed his eyes. The last thing she said had echoed through his thoughts. _"Goodbye Suzaku."_

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted when a girl with her pink hair tied in a ponytail walked into his room. "I see you're finally awake."

Suzaku looked surprised. He wouldn't expect her to visit him. "Anya?"

She nodded before walked toward him. Even after a year, the emotionless look on her face was still there. She sat in the chair near his bed and started typing in her computer diary. Suzaku smiled. Some things never change. As Anya continued typing, Suzaku turned his head back to the ceiling continuing to think about his last thought.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned toward the quiet voice. Anya was walking toward the door and closed it. There was something serious about the atmosphere at that moment. "Let me ask you something."

Suzaku watched as she sat on the bed. Their eyes locked as he was waiting for her to finish. "A year ago. You were the one who caused the explosions weren't you?"

A lot of explanations crossed Suzaku's mind but he wasn't sure about which one to use? Should he tell her the truth or lie? There was no telling what she would do if she knew. "Your silence is telling me all I need to know."

What she had said broke him out of his trance. "Anya. It's not like that."

She looked toward her diary as she kept typing.

"Are you putting this in your diary?" he asked.

"No." she simply replied. Still, she wasn't big on words.

Suzaku looked down, trying to plan his next move until Anya spoke again. "Why did you do it?"

There was a silence between them for a few minutes until he broke. "I did it because…it was the only way…Zero would let me see Princess Euphemia. He was holding her prisoner and it was the only way I could get even close to her. I was trying to save her but then I ended up here."

Anya looked over. "The life of a knight. You still feel responsible for her because you were her knight?"

"It's not that." Suzaku told her. It was more than just protecting her. He still cared about her deeply.

Anya closed her little computer and looked toward him. Even though he trying to hide how he felt about everything, she could still read his face easy like a book. "I'm not going to tell if that's what you want to know. I didn't tell the knights that I suspected that it was you. You were acting weird when all of those explosions happened."

Suzaku smiled. It was one thing he didn't have to worry about. "Thanks Anya. Why did you come to see me?"

"I heard you were wake." She replied plainly.

Suzaku looked down. "It doesn't matter anymore. They'll probably let me go as one of the knights."

"Because you're paralyzed?" she pointed out.

He smiled again. "Wow! How much do you know?" he said jokingly.

"I overheard a lot of things." she told him.

"But still. What made you come to see me?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just felt like it. I've been taking care of your cat."

"Oh Arthur?!" He was surprised that Arthur was still alive but happy. Suzaku could still image the big cat with the dark gray fur.

"I guess you can handle him from now on." she told him, thinking that he probably wanted his cat back.

Suzaku looked toward the end of the bed, smiling a little. "No. I still might need your help. Seeing as I can't move at all. He just doesn't get along with everyone. I remembered he liked you very well."

In response, she nodded.

"You might as well have him. I can't take care of him anymore. Who knows if I can take care of myself now?" Suzaku felt bad since there wasn't much he could do.

"The doctors still haven't told you have paralyzed you are?" she asked.

"No." he sighed.

She sat up on her knees on the bed beside him. Surprised, he watched as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes." he told her.

Her hand trailed from his cheek to his neck and then to the top of his chest. "Do you feel anything?"

"A little. There's no use trying my legs. The doctor all ready tried."

"That's good to know since I'll probably be taking care of you." she said.

A stunned look came on Suzaku's face. All he could ask was why? "Since I'm taking care of your cat, he'll probably be around you all the time now when you go home. Besides, I'm sure they'll have someone assigned to helping you."

"Probably a nurse or someone but no. You really don't have to."

"Things are still slow in Britannia anyway."

There was no use arguing. He just smiled. "Thank you but I'll probably never walk again."

"Do you want to walk again?" she asked him seriously.

Her question had caught him by surprised. "Yes! Of course I want to walk again!"

"Then what's stopping you? It's going to take some time but you probably can walk again." She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm getting something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

Suzaku looked toward his stomach. He guessed after a year, he was at least a little.

"Euphemia's not dead."

His eyes widened. He felt as if news had dropped on him out of nowhere. Still, he was relieved. "That's good. Now I can try finding her again."

Anya's body was turned a little as she looked back toward him. "If you go looking for her, you might find her in the worse way." Before he could ask what she meant by "worse", she had all ready walked out of the room.

_

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter. As always, let me know if you like._


	6. A Discovery

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you'll like this one._

* * *

_Chapter 6: A Discovery:_

The two nurses from a year ago were walking in the hallway of the hospital since there wasn't much going on. They strolled by Suzaku's room and took a peep inside. They had heard that he was awake and wanted to know what was going on. Suzaku was sitting up with a pillow behind his back. A spoon of was placed in his mouth of some unknown green food. It was apart of the hospital's menu and had no choice but to eat it. The eyes of the nurses rose when they seen a pink haired woman sitting in front of him. She was holding up the spoon that was feeding him. They leaned in closer as they started to get interested. The first nurse looked toward the other. "Do you think-?"

"No way." the other nurse replied. "It couldn't be the same woman who came in claiming to be his wife. She was much taller than that girl in there but she is Britannian."

They looked toward the ground, thinking with their hands to their chins. "Hmm. I wonder." the first nurse said.

* * *

"Anya. This usually isn't your style." Suzaku said as he smiled nervously. He was amazed that Anya was helping him by wanting to feed him..

She surprised by the remark but she just closed her eyes and stuff the spoon back into his mouth. "I said I would take care of you." More and more, she started stuffing food into his mouth constantly until he couldn't chew anymore. He tried to tell her to slow down but he was afraid he might start choking. Anya looked stunned as she realized his cheeks were full to their limit. Mumbles were all she could hear as he was trying to speak.

Unexpectedly, he seen something he had never seen before. A little smile had crept up on her face. It looked weird at first as if she was struggling to. Suzaku chewed little by little until the swelling in his cheeks were gone. "You're smiling." he finally managed to get out.

She was just as surprised as he was.

Suzaku closed his eyes as he smiled nervously. He was a little afraid that she was going to stuff him full of food again. "Just don't get too happy and try and stuff me with more food."

She nodded and continued to feed him slowly. The two nurses at the door sneaked away suspicious.

For a few days, Anya had been helping Suzaku. Still, he couldn't get her to tell what she meant about Euphemia. The doctor had said for now that some of his paralysis had worn off but he still couldn't walk or feel from the waist down. Anya had talked to the doctor about getting Suzaku to do exercises to get him to walk again which all three of them had agreed on.

Suzaku was released from the hospital a few hours later after he had agreed on the exercises. Time at the hospital had seemed to go by faster with Anya keeping him company. She rolled him out in a wheelchair passed the automatic doors. Before he left, he took one more look at the big building behind him. The memories of that night had ran across his mind. Her faint voice had crossed his mind.

Suzaku was brought back to the Britannian palace to his old room. The one they gave him when he became Euphemia's knight. The guards put him on his bed and left his room soon after. After they were done, Anya had walked in. "I had to give a report about what was going on. Your exercises will start soon."

Suzaku smiled. He was glad so that he could try and walk again. "That's good but where's-? OW!" Suzaku looked to his side and seen the side of his finger in a familiar mouth.

Anya looked over at the furry creature as she sat down on the bed. "It must be his way of saying "Welcome back."."

Suzaku laughed nervously and looked down at his friend. "Hey to you too Arthur." Arthur didn't seem too much different. The same dark fur, overweight cat.

Anya looked surprised as Suzaku leaned toward the edge of the bed. She could tell he was trying to get to his wheelchair. He started struggling as his arms were shaking. They gave out and made him fall on the bed. His body was still weak from being in the coma so long.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Suzaku started to get determined, trying to move his arms. "I just wanted to go around the palace. I can't just stay in bed."

Anya stood up nearby him. "Don't worry. I let you get around."

"Thank you." he told her. Suzaku looked up to see Anya's cheeks with a little flush of pink. Confused, he looked down since she remained speechless. He couldn't feel it but his hand was on top of hers. He didn't even notice he moved his hand. "Sorry." he said shyly. The feeling in his hand would come and go but this wasn't one of those times.

"Do you think you can move it? It can't right now." he asked, smiling.

She was hesitance at first but she had picked up his hand and put it at his side. She got up and walked toward his door. "The doctor said to rest and then you should start trying to get the feeling back in your legs."

"Okay." he moaned as he closed his eyes. He was tired of being in bed but there wasn't much he could do about it anyway. Anya walked out and Suzaku looked toward Arthur. "So? How have you been?" Arthur meowed and climbed into his lap. Suzaku figured he probably gotten heavier even though he couldn't feel it. Suzaku's head shook a little. When he opened his eyes, a paw swung toward his face. Suzaku blinked a few times before he realized that Arthur was either trying to play with his bangs or scratch him for some reason. He shook his head slowly some more and seen that Arthur's head was going from side to side. His head rose back up and Arthur was back trying to hit him with his paw. It was hard to dodge since he couldn't move much but he just hoped that Arthur wouldn't leave a mark.

* * *

Anya was sitting outside, still on the palace ground. The stars were out as the skies were dark. Everyone had heard that Suzaku was back and they probably went on their way to see them. She continued to type in her diary about what had happened today. One of the things that happened made her take a look at her hand. She couldn't help but think about how his hand felt against hers. She usually didn't like people touching her but this was different. It felt like something soft enough to where she didn't notice it at first. She continued looking toward her little screen typing but a little part of her was still thinking about it.

A few seconds later, a shadow had passed by which made Anya lift her head. Something or someone was around. She stood up as she packed away her pocket-sized computer and ran back inside.

"Someone! Stop the assassin! Don't let her get to the Prince!" Anya stopped in the hall as she heard one of the palace guard say. She looked around. It seemed that the problem was happening again.

Suzaku heard the noise outside and people running around, yelling and shouting. He wanted to go out and help but he knew he would just get in the way and he couldn't move as fast.

The guards found the assassin inside the throne room and tried shooting but all the mysterious person could do was run off. The prince was probably well hidden and the assassin didn't expect to get caught so soon. By now, there were probably guards all over the castle.

The assassin climbed outside the window. It was no use escaping on the grounds right away so there was no choice but to hide. They climbed on the side of the wall and looked into a window and seen a dark room with no one in it. If there was someone, then there was no choice but to take them out. The window slid open without a sound and she climbed in. The assassin walked forward but then there was the sound of a gunshot.

A little hole was on the floor and the assassin's head rose toward the darkness. They could see the dark brown haired man pointing the gun that fired. What little light shone through the room reflected his angry green eyes. "Who are you?!"

The assassin's teeth pressed against each other in anger. Suzaku was surprised a little. There's no way the assassin could be a man. Curves shaped the sides of her waist. The tightness of her suit didn't hide the round of her hips or her breasts but it was enough to hold everything in place. Slowly, she reached behind her back but Suzaku wasn't fooled. "Don't move! Now tell me what's going on?!"

"Suzaku Kururugi." she hissed. He could hear the click of her boots walked toward him. The darkness covered her face, making it hard for Suzaku to see. "Kill me Suzaku." she whispered. "Kill me."

Suzaku hesitated. She knew he couldn't do it but she wanted to provoke him to do so.

A knife flew pass the assassin's face and hit the wall. She stopped walking but kept looking straight ahead. Suzaku looked back to see Anya. "You're not going to get away this time." Anya said.

There was a moment of silence between them. Then, the assassin rushed to Anya and knocked her against the wall. Anya fell to the floor. The force of hit knocked her out cold. Suzaku's eyes shook in concern over Anya. The assassin walked to Suzaku and pressed her knees on the bed. At the worst time, Suzaku started to feel his hand getting numb. His arm fell down and his hand had hit the bed. His hand was lifted up by hers. The point of the gun touched the middle of her chest at the line between her breasts. "What are you waiting for? You can't do it." she said.

Suzaku's eyes widened a little. The light was showing little parts of her but the one thing he noticed the most was the pink of her hair. He couldn't think. There was no way it could be her. It was just something to remind him of her was what he thinking to himself. The part of him that missed her so much wanted more than anything to know.

"You've woken up. I don't see why when you're only going to go back to sleep and this time, it will be permanent." she told him.

Suzaku wished he could move his hand. He would've known for sure who she was. The sound of her voice was starting to rise from how deep it was before. It was starting to sound familiar or maybe it was something his mind wanted to believe. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Come on. Everyone in Britannia, all of the Black Knights know. No one thought you would make it." she said.

"_Come on! Move!" _Suzaku was begging in his mind. After trying, it was no use. He had to try another way. His head leaned against her chest which had caught her by surprised. He knew it was silly but maybe he could remember the way her heart used to sound.

The assassin started to stutter. "Wha-?! What?!... Are you doing?!"

Now her voice was sounding like the high pitched voice he used to remember. "Euphie." He could hear the gasp from her. She took the gun away and stood away from him. When he felt the feeling come back in his hand, he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. With the gun, she knocked the gun across his face. He fell back against his pillow as she fell back to the floor. Before he passed, her face was revealed by the moonlight. The same face, eyes, and hair he saw a year ago. At least he knew for sure that Euphemia was his assassin.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like.


	7. Remember

_Thanks guy for waiting for the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update but I hope that you'll like it._

* * *

_Chapter 7: Remember:_

Suzaku woke up to see the sun was all ready shining through the window. He thought that Euphemia must have decided not to kill him but he couldn't understand what was going on. Why was she trying to kill him?

Then, he turned his head over as quick as he could once he remember about Anya being knocked out last night but she was nowhere to be found on the floor. Suzaku put his hand to his head as his head started to hurt. He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from the knock upside the head or his confusion about what was going on.

"Suzaku?" a voice called out to him.

Suzaku opened his eyes to see Anya standing by his bed side. She had the same emotionless look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Suzaku sighed ,still thinking about what happened. "Yeah. What about you?"

Anya nodded her head. Suzaku looked over at her, still wondering about Euphemia. "Anya. Explain what's going on."

Anya sat down on the edge of the bed. She knew that he was going to ask about it soon. "I figure you found out that Euphemia was the assassin?"

Suzaku looked down, worried. He was still in disbelief. "Why?"

"There was a lot I was commanded to keep from you. This being one of them." she told him.

Suzaku started to get upset even though it was understandable. He clutched his teeth together. "Please Anya! Tell me what is going on!"

"You really want to know? You think you can handle it?" she asked him seriously. She wasn't sure if he could.

Suzaku hesitated at first but then he got serious. He nodded. It was against her better judgment but she still honored his wishes. Anya turned from him and started typing in her diary as she started talking to Suzaku. "Euphemia is an assassin for the Black Knights. So far, she had killed everyone in the royal family except for the Prince Schneizel who everyone is now working on protecting. She's wanted and they commanded that she be killed on sight if things get out of hand. Even if she was caught and put in prison, they're going to put her to death anyway."

Suzaku's eyes widened and started shaking. Things really have gotten worse and the news was still getting worse. Anya continued. "As for the state of Britannia, we're barely hanging on. Our only hope now would be if Zero was dead."

Suzaku growled starting to get angrier. He wondered what had Lelouch done this time especially to Euphemia? "Is the Lancelot still here?"

Anya looked over a little curious as to why he wanted to know. "Yes." she answered.

"Then tell the doctor I want to start today! I need to start walking again now!" he told her firmly. He wanted to start on his mission to save Euphemia once again.

* * *

Euphemia was standing in front of Zero alone in his room, very upset. After last night, she came back to the main hidden base of the Black Knights. "He's still alive. Suzaku Kururugi." she hissed.

In a way, it was no surprise to him. He figured that Suzaku hadn't died and would eventually come out of his coma. Euphemia baled her fists. "Do you want me to go as plan? Do you want me to kill him too?" she asked anxiously.

Lelouch was amazed that she would jump at the chance to go after Suzaku. Things worked out as he planned. Seeing Suzaku last night was the perfect chance to see how much Euphemia was changed. "No. I'm sure we don't have to worry about him now. We just need to find out what's going on with him. If things get out of control, then I'll get one of the other knights to finish him."

Euphemia stepped forward getting more upset. "That's not fair! I can do this! Let me be the one!"

Lelouch couldn't help but be more surprised but at the same time, he couldn't help but smile. His last statement was a way of testing how much she wanted to kill Suzaku. "Fine. Just make sure next time you get rid of him… for good."

She nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. She didn't notice C.C. by the door listening in on their conversation. She hadwalked the opposite way in the hall from where she was. She watched as Euphemia walked down the hall and then walked in to see Lelouch. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let her see him again?"

His hand rose to his helmet and his helmet came off. His left eye was still different from his right because of the effect of the geass. C.C was the only one who had seen him like this. "I got her to kill the rest of our family including our father."

"And your sister Nunnally." she added.

When she mentioned the name, no emotion showed through his face. Not like it used to. Nunnally didn't accept what he was doing and it was only one of the things that made him colder. "I doing something I couldn't get Suzaku to do! With her, this war can be over!"

C.C. just shrugged it off. "As you wish."

Lelouch walked over to her and put his hand behind her neck under her light green hair. "There's something else I wish right now as well." She knew what she meant. His lips pressed against her as he started to take over. They walked backwards. The back of her legs hit the edge of the bed which caused her to fall back. He leaned over and continued to kiss her. Today, whatever Lelouch wanted, he got.

* * *

A few days later, Suzaku had started therapy to try and walk again or to at least to get his arms stronger to get himself around. Anya stood watching and helped him all the way. She started to get concern since he was pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. He wanted to walk again desperately. That way, he can go after Euphemia and Lelouch. The times the doctor and Anya could get him off of therapy, he would spend his time with Anya. As time went back, Anya started to feel closer him to now than any other person.

Since that night of the previous attack, Euphemia hadn't returned. Word about what Suzaku had been through had got around to everyone especially to the Black Knights. So far, they didn't think he was a threat.

One day, Anya had walked to the door to the exercise room Suzaku was working in. He was holding onto the bars beside him that were helping to keep him up. A sad look came on her face as she was watching him. He was trying so hard.

A feeling she never felt before had suddenly came across her or maybe it's been there all along. She cared more about what happens to him more than she did before. Suzaku moaned a little in pain. Anya almost rushed in but she kept herself back. Suzaku closed his eyes tight. His body was sore all over but his goal had kept him going. Struggling, Suzaku straighten his back as his hands lifted off the bar. Anya's eyes rose in shock. Suzaku was standing on his own two feet after months of pushing himself.

Anya walked in still in shock. "Suzaku?"

His legs gave out but he caught himself by the bars. She had walked in closer to him. "Suzaku. You were standing up." She was happy that he could now.

Suzaku just smiled. Since the feeling in his legs came back, so did the pain. "Anya? Do you think you can get my chair? I think I'm done using my legs right now."

Anya nodded and rolled in his wheelchair from the other side of the room. Suzaku sat down in relieve and the pain in his legs had gone away. Anya started rolling him down the hall. "Thanks Anya. I couldn't have done this without you."

A blush came on her face. She was glad he couldn't see it. On the way, Lloyd and Cecile had run into them. Lloyd put his hand behind his head, smiling. "Suzaku! How the therapy's going?"

Suzaku just smiled. Slowly, he rose up from his chair as Anya kept the chair steady. Suzaku stood up on his feet which made their eyes widened and left them speechless. Anya came beside him and locked his arms with hers. "I'll call the doctor and see what he has to say." Suzaku said.

Lloyd stood up straight, keeping the smile on his face. "Well this is good news then. They don't have to take away your rank of knight now."

Suzaku nodded and decide to walk away with Anya instead of being rolled down the hall.

Later that night, Suzaku walked around the palace trying to get his legs working again. Soon, he could do what he wanted. Outside the palace, he stood, looking up toward the stars in the night sky. He smiled as his hard work had finally paid off. Then, He sat down on the ground since his legs were getting tired. The doctor had said something like that might happen. Things around the castle were peaceful. Suzaku closed his eyes as his mind remained clear, enjoying the quiet.

A few seconds later, he could hear the clicking of boots coming toward him. He turned to the side looking but no one was there. His head lifted up and seen someone walking above him on the columns above him. His eyes rose in shock. "Euphie!"

The mysterious stranger looked down to him and in response, jumped down in front of him.

Suzaku managed to stand up and he smiled in relief. "Euphie. This saves me from having to find you again. Now I can get you away from Zero like I promised."

The look on Euphemia's face remained serious. Silence stood between them until she started letting her angry get the best of her. "Suzaku Kururugi! You'll pay for what you did to me!" She rushed toward him as she pulled out her knife. He was barely able to dodge her first strike.

Suzaku had grew more in shock by her actions. "Euphie?! What's gotten into you?!"

"How dare you keep calling me that!" she shouted at him. She was furious with Suzaku more than he knew.

Suzaku was trying to figure out what was wrong with her but there was nothing her could think of. "What do you think I have I done to you?!"

"You ruined my life! You took me away from my family!" Euphemia yelled at him. She closed her eyes tight, trying not to let loose her tears. Her head started to shake from side to side. "If it wasn't for Zero, I don't know where I would be!" she told them with thankfulness in her voice toward Lelouch.

Suzaku's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she was saying. It seemed that she thought that he was the bad guy and Lelouch was the one doing good for her. He knew he had to convince her otherwise. "I didn't do that! Zero did! I was the one trying to save you!"

Then, she froze in place as her eyes started shaking. She was sure why she was reacting like this but she knew there was something about him that made her hold back for some reason.

Suzaku leaned forward as he baled his fists. "Why do you think I was in the hospital so long? You came to visit me that night I was first put in there. You told me good bye! You said I love you!"

Her hands grabbed the top of her head as she closed her eyes tight. Pain started to course through her head. She couldn't understand what was happening or listen to anymore. "Stop it!" she mumbled to herself. After a minute, she calmed down and stood up serious. "Either stay away or you'll be next." She took off running pass him.

"Euphie?!" he shouted back for her. He ran after her inside the palace. Soon, guards started running around as Suzaku stopped in the madness. Since his legs didn't have usual speech that he could run, he had lost track of Euphemia but still he had persisted looking for Euphemia. Suzaku continued running for what had seem like hours. All he could see were guards running around like ants.

"Prince Schneizel is dead!" he heard a voice yell.

The news had stopped him cold in his tracks for a few seconds. Afterwards, He ran into Prince Schneizel's room to see guards lying at his door dead and Prince Schneizel lying on his bed with a knife stuck in his chest. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe Euphemia had it in herself to kill someone. He ran some more not caring if his legs gave out. Maybe he could still catch up to her before she got away. In the throne room was where he stopped and where he saw her standing. "Euphie!"

Slowly, she turned around. Blood had stained her clothes. Suzaku closed the door to make sure they weren't disturbed. "You killed your own brother! What is wrong with you?!" he asked upset.

Euphemia reached behind her back and pulled out another knife. There was still a look of death in her eyes. "Brother? He was no brother of mine. I had a mission. Kill the king and kill you if you ever got in the way again."

Suzaku was surprised that she had said that. "What exactly did Zero tell you about me? About your life?"

Her dark lilac eyes looked to the side as her face started to tense up in sadness. "I don't remember anything about my past. Zero said it was because of something you did to me. Now I have no choice but to do and be like this."

Suzaku started walked toward her. He could hear a little regret in her voice. She wanted to move but some reason she couldn't. Her body felt stiff even though her orders were to kill him. Before she knew it, his face was up close to her. "Zero is nothing but a liar." he whispered. "Everything he told you about me is a lie. You don't belong with Zero. You belong with me."

The bottom of her soft pink lips started to quiver. Her mind started racing with wonder about why she couldn't move.

Suzaku's eyes lowered half way with a serious look in them. "Remember me. Remember us." he said lowly between them.

The quiver from her lips stop when she felt his lips pressed against hers. His hands pressed against the top part and bottom part of her back, pulling her closer. She could feel his tongue slip in and started to caress hers. Her fingers grabbed his brunette hair, starting to get caught in.

"Suzaku." she whispered in a moan. Her eyes were barely open. In her mind, memories of them were beginning to pour through. It was starting to overwhelm her at the same time as the pleasurable feeling that she was feeling through Suzaku. She was struggling because she knew had to stop. It took everything inside her to push him away. She started running toward the exit.

Suzaku was stunned. "Wait! Euphie! Did you remember?!" He ran after her. His speed started to pick up to the point that he had managed to catch up with her. She felt a tight grip around her arm and she closed her eyes tightly in pain. Suzaku led her down the dark and empty hall.

Anya stopped toward the end as she was looking for Suzaku. She was surprised when she caught a glimpse of the two walking away. Suzaku took Euphemia into his room and closed the door behind him while still holding tight grip on Euphemia's wrist.

Euphemia had her eyes closed tight, struggling to get free. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Then, she felt the wall at her back as Suzaku was cornering her. He let go of her wrist and put his hands on her arms. "Tell me you remember Euphie."

She shook her head. She didn't want to admit it. "No Suzaku! Now let me go!" she cried.

Outside, Anya pressed her ear to the door. It was too soon to rush in and try and kill or capture Euphemia. Inside, a smile of relieve came on Suzaku's face. "You do remember! You remember the promise I made?!"

"No!" she cried. It was still too much for her to handle for her at that moment.

Suzaku had continued, in hopes that she'll admit it. "The night we tried to escape?!"

She continued to shake her head in denial. "No!"

Suzaku held on to her arms a little tighter. "The night you came to the hospital?!"

"No!" she cried more. The more questions he asked, the louder her cries had seemed to have gotten. Tears started to pour down her face but she didn't notice. All she wanted to do was leave.

Suzaku had started to calm down. "You came in as your way of saying good bye. I worked hard to walk again just so I could save you. I'm disappointed at myself for not doing it the last time."

"We're enemies! Get that through your head! You can not save me!" she told him.

"Hm. Your lips said so but everything else I can tell you don't mean it." He stepped in closer as she looked surprised. His hands had slid down to her wrists and held them against the wall. "If you don't remember, I'll help you remember but if you do remember, then I'll just have to get you to admit it starting with why didn't you kill me the first time you saw me or just now?"

She didn't answer or look at him. Her eyes had moved over to the side. He moved in closer. His face pressed against her cheek. "Suzaku. No." she whispered.

He kissed her. She couldn't help but blush and close her eyes. Her mouth opened, allowing him to enter in like before. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. His hands let go of her wrists and placed them at her sides. "This would be a good chance to kill me now." he spoke softly.

Her eyes shot open as she realized what he was up to. He continued kissing her neck. Her eyes closed back tight as she was trying to think of some way out but it was hard to think straight. He moved to the center of her chest in a trail of kisses. No skin had ever felt as soft as hers even after all this time. "Remember now princess or are you ready to confess?"

She bit it her lip to keep her silence. Suzaku just shruggled. If she wanted to keep fighting it, he had no choice but to continue until she spoke. A gasp escaped from her lips when she felt him kiss the start of the middle line between her breasts. If things didn't end soon, she knew she would give in. She reached behind her back. Suzaku got down on one knee like he used to when he was her knight. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his neck like a pinch. She pushed down on the needle putting some kind of fluid inside of him. "I'm sorry…Suzaku!"

Outside, Anya could hear the sound of a broken window so she rushed inside. Suzaku was struggling to stand up and walk. "Euphie." he groaned. He felt on his bed as more of the drug was starting to take effect.

"Suzaku?!" Anya ran to his side and turned him over on his back. The needle was sticking out from the side of his neck. She pulled it out and put it at his side. "Suzaku?!"

Suzaku smiled and slid his hand against Anya's cheek. She was surprised but she didn't turn him away. Slowly, she was pulled down toward his face until her lips were pressed against hers. She didn't want to pull away. Instead she returned the kiss back. He pulled her toward him to the point she was on top of him. His hands had slid her back and grabbed on to the back end of her top. She rose up from him. Things were moving too fast. All she could see was him smiling back at her.

"Euphie." he whispered.

She jumped in surprised. Something must've of been seriously wrong. The drug Euphemia inserted him with was making him delusional. Even though he was looking at Anya, he couldn't get pass a similar feature. Mostly the pink hair. Through Suzaku's eyes, he was seeing the same Euphemia smiling down on him from two years ago. When she was still Princess of Britannia, wearing the same dress. Anya knew she had a choice: Take advantage of what was going on or tell the others about what happened now than later.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and as always, let me know if you like._


	8. Never Stopping

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I'm glad that I got a chance to update it because I don't know the next time I'll be able to. More about why will be on my profile page. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter of the story. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Never Stopping:

Euphemia walked back into the base of the Black Knights on the pier. Everyone should be happy that Prince Schneizel is dead but now the feelings of guilt were starting to sink in a little. Her past and present were starting to intertwine thanks to Suzaku. She killed the rest of her family and she knew she would have to kill Suzaku too if he ever got in the way. In a way, she wished she didn't remember the way her life was and how worse it was getting. The only thing she was glad for was remembering her mission. To stop Lelouch whatever it takes.

"Euphemia!" Her head quickly rose at the sound of her leader's voice. "I heard about what happened at the palace. You really are getting as ruthless as they say." Lelouch smiled as he was impressed by her work.

Euphemia wanted to get angry but she couldn't let it show. Instead she bowed. "Thank you Master Zero." Every word that came out of her mouth and the bowing was making her sick to her stomach. She wanted to reach for her knife but she couldn't kill Zero yet. Not with the Black Knights being all around. Then again, would it really matter? Her life was over anyway.

"I have some good news for you." Lelouch told her.

She stood up straight surprised, hoping that he wasn't going to make her do another mission or anything. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I have found a way to make an alliance with the Chinese Federation for sure this time." Lelouch said.

She blinked a few times before she managed to say "Oh?"

Lelouch smiled. "It turns out one of their leaders is interesting in you and I think this would be a good reward."

Euphemia started to get upset but was struggling not to let it show. _"Good reward?! Hooking me up with some one for your benefit?!" _

Lelouch noticed that she was being quiet. She would usually agree with him. Now it was starting to raise some questions. "Is something wrong?"

She calmed down as she noticed her teeth were clutched together and her face was tense. Lelouch always noticed the look on people's faces. It was a way of reading their mind. "No. Nothing's wrong."

Lelouch smiled little. "I think you two should meet. How about tonight?"

Euphemia looked toward the floor, sadden. She knew that she really didn't have a choice. "That would be nice."

"Good." He was glad that she agreed. Lelouch turned around and walked further down the hall.

Euphemia looked worried. She didn't know how much more she could take. She wondered if she still didn't remember how she would react. Was Suzaku making her remember really a good thing?

As Euphemia was thinking about her life, Lelouch was on his way back to his room. In the hall, he saw Kallen leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. She looked down as he came in front of her. "Lelouch. You mind if I talk you?" She was getting worried about what was going on and how Lelouch was acting.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him upset. "Don't ever say my name out there like that again. Not everyone here knows who Zero really is."

There was no need to ask where they were going. The door to Lelouch's room slid open then closed and he led her inside. Kallen had started to get upset. "Now will you listen?! You can keep using me like this like you're using C.C."

Rapidly, his hand went behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her go. It looks as if she wasn't going to get away from him this time. Sometimes she didn't fight it. Apart of her still cared about him even though he had become cold-hearted.

* * *

Suzaku woke up, lying in a white bed. His eyes looked around. He could recognize the white walls around him. It was the infirmary in the palace. A doctor came over him. "Good. You're awake."

Suzaku was confused. He wasn't sure about what happened. "What happened?" Suzaku moaned.

Anya walked over to his side. "Anya?"

The doctor looked over at her and smiled. "You can take it from her right? You could probably explain it better."

Anya looked at the doctor and nodded. The doctor looked back at Suzaku, ready to tell him his condition. "Well. All I have to say is you're okay. The drug that was inserted into your system wasn't harmful. You were delusional. That's all."

Suzaku's eyes lowered, thinking about what happened. He was still sad about not being able to save Euphemia._"After Euphie left, I thought she was still there. Then how come it felt so real?" _He started to have flashback of when he seen Euphemia over him even though it was just an illusion.

Anya looked down as she could tell he was deep on thought. Suzaku went out of his thoughts and looked over her. It seemed like she had the same dazed look like he had. "Anya?" Anya looked in his light green eyes once she heard her name. "Did Euphie stay?"

Anya shook her head with her eyes closed. "She left before I came in."

"Did anything else happen?" he asked.

Anya looked down but then shook her head. She had decided not to tell him the truth. "No. I came in and I got the doctor once I seen something was wrong."

Suzaku sounded disappointed. He wanted to see if anyone knew about what happened to Euphemia but he figured that she was probably back with Lelouch and the Black Knights. "Oh. Thanks Anya. _I guess that dream of kissing Euphie was just a dream._"

Anya looked toward her feet. Last night, she really did let him go. Still, she was glad he was all right but it was obvious that he was still in love with Euphemia and maybe, there was no room in his heart for her.

"Anya?" he called out to her again.

She looked up, snapping out of her thoughts. "The doctor said you're okay. I have to go to a meeting the Knights of the Round are having."

Suzaku sat up as he smiled. It was something that he wanted to listen in on. "Good! Then I'm coming too. We need to find Zero now!"

Anya looked surprised. "But that's crazy."

A serious look came across his face. "They just killed the prince and you don't want to do anything about it?! I have an idea." He didn't care how crazy his idea was, he knew he just wanted to bring out one thing.

* * *

Later that night, Euphemia walked into the main room of the Black Knights wearing a long pink open, low cut dress with the straps tied around her neck. She looked down as Zero and a few of closest Black Knights were standing around. The only man she didn't recognized turned toward her. A smile came across his face which made Euphemia's stomach turn. "Hello."

Zero walked over so that he could introduce the man. "This is Euphemia. Our assassin you wanted to meet."

The black haired man bowed in front of her. "Nice to meet you. My name is Shang. You look beautiful tonight."

Euphemia wasn't impressed and didn't want to meet him. "Um? Thanks."

Lelouch smiled at her, hoping that she would make a good impression on Shang. "Euphie. Be nice to our guest."

Euphemia put on the best smile she could as she looked at Shang. "Yes. Sorry about that. I'm just a little nervous." she lied.

Shang smiled back at her as he stared. "It's okay."

Euphemia looked toward the side. _"And sick to my stomach." _She couldn't wait for this to be over. Until then, she would have to keep her act up. For a few minutes, she had to listen to him talk.

Then, things got interrupted when they felt the station shake. A black knight had run in. "Master Zero! We're being attacked…by Suzaku Kururugi! He wants to speak to you!"

Lelouch smirked. Since hearing that Suzaku was alive, he had been expecting the day to come. "Ah! It was just like two years ago, isn't it Euphemia?"

Euphemia put a confused look on her face. She knew he was testing her to see if she had remembered anything. If anything was off, she knew that Lelouch would get suspicious. Everyone left the room and went in front of a computer. Suzaku appeared on the screen with a serious look on his face. Lelouch smiled at him which only made Suzaku angrier. "Suzaku. We meet again. How are your legs doing?"

"Enough talking Zero!" Suzaku yelled through the screen. "This time this has nothing to do with you. I want the one who killed almost all of the royal family." he demanded.

Euphemia's eyes widened. _"What are you doing? Suzaku?!"_

Suzaku started to get more determined, hoping his plan would work. "So what's its going to be Zero?!"

Lelouch looked around at his black knights. "My! Suzaku is anxious especially after he just recovered from his paralysis." Everyone in the room chuckled and laughed. He turned toward Euphemia. "What's it going to be Euphemia? You were the one who wanted so badly to go after him. This is your chance."

Inside, Euphemia wanted to get really upset. It seemed every moment Lelouch was cornering her more and it was getting worse. She had no choice. She turned toward the screen, upset. "Yes! I will accept your challenge!"

"Good." Suzaku responded. "I will bring you back to face what you've done."

Euphemia turned her attention back to Zero. "Kill him if you want. Just make sure you're the one that comes out victorious." Lelouch told her.

Euphemia nodded as she tried to figure out a way not to kill Suzaku. She marched out to her nightmare without changing her dress. The look on her face tried to remain as serious as possible but she couldn't help but worry. She climbed into her shiny pink nightmare. The lid closed as she settled herself in and gripped the controls tightly. The doors of the roof of the base slid open and she flew out into the night sky. Ahead, she could see the white and gold Lancelot floating in air nearby. Even she could tell Suzaku's intentions.

"Euphemia!" his voice shouted through the intercom. They threw their robot arms toward each other and hit at the center. Everyone inside watching was waiting to see if Euphemia would use the destructive abilities that were installed in the machine. The most Suzaku and Euphemia did was fight with the arms and legs of their machines. Suzaku was impressed that she knew how to used one so well but he was ready to end this. He put out the gun of the Lancelot and started shooting. A few shots piece her nightmare but she was able to avoid most of it. He took out his sword and slashed the front of her machine. Lelouch started wonder why Euphemia wasn't fighting as well as she could.

Euphemia retaliated with her cannon which shot off the arm of the Lancelot. She clutched her teeth as she started to worry about hitting him. Suzaku took the sword with the arm he had left and stuck it in the middle of her nightmare. Her eyes widened in surprised but she managed to eject in time before it exploded. The Black Knights were surprised and some ran out. Suzaku started looking around for where Euphemia's pod was.

Euphemia was lying on the ground as there was a fire nearby her. She moaned as she started to get up. Suzaku landed the Lancelot behind some crates and went toward Euphemia. She stood up with her hand to her head as her eyes were closed. She turned around and Suzaku ran up to her. "Euphemia."

Euphemia had started to get upset. Her fists baled at her sides, wondering why Suzaku would do something so crazy. "Suzaku! I thought I told you-!"

Suzaku leaned in once he got in front of her and interrupted her lips with his. Euphemia closed her eyes as she was letting her feelings get the best of her. She walked backwards as she could feel him walking closer to her. Their walk came to a stop when she felt the back of her legs hit a crate. They continued to kiss as it had felt like they had been a long for the first time in a while.

Nearby, some of the Black Knights were running toward the crash site. "Hurry! We have to find out where they are!" One of them yelled.

The two enemies continued to be alone. Euphemia's eyes were barely open as Suzaku continued to kiss her slowly. Being near him again was starting to overwhelm her. All of her emotions started to come back at her at once. Tears started to swell in her eyes. Her eyes came to a close. Suzaku's hand rubbed on the side of her leg.

A few seconds later, they could hear the voices of the Black Knights getting closer. Suzaku backed away and Euphemia opened her eyes. Suzaku looked at her intensely as she whispered his name. That was all she could say.

"Euphie-." He began to say but she interrupted him.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. "It's no use Suzaku! There's no where you can take me where I could be safe or we can be together! Just forget about me."

The whisper of that last part made Suzaku think. At this point she was right about how they would never be safe but he wasn't ready to give up. "We better go before they find us together. To make sure Zero isn't suspicious of you, we need to make it look like something actually happened."

Before Euphemia could say anything, Suzaku wrapped his arm around her neck and took her behind the crate.

The Black Knights rushed over to see if there was any sign of Euphemia. Behind the crate, Suzaku could hear them as he was lying on top of her. "Suzaku please. Let me go." she whispered.

His attention turned to her. "This isn't over. I'm coming back." He gave her one last kiss. He pulled a knife from his boot and cut the strap from her shoulder. She looked in surprise as he held the knife close to his shoulder. He cut a rip in the sleeve. He placed the knife in her hand and smiled.

The Black Knights looked over to see Suzaku jumping back and Euphemia trying to slash him with the knife she had in hand. Some knights ran over as the others went after Suzaku. Some of the knights looked over at Euphemia as she was covering her chest with her hand. "What are you looking at?!" she yelled at them. The Knights acted nervously, trying not to stare. "Sorry. Are you okay?" one of them asked.

Euphemia stood up, upset. "I'm okay. Just go after Suzaku Kururugi!" They nodded and ran off after him. Euphemia sighed and at the same time, hoped that Suzaku got away.

After a while, Suzaku was nowhere to be found. All of the Black Knights and Euphemia returned back to the base. Lelouch walked over to her. "Euphemia. I'm a little disappointed in you. You didn't let Shang see you what you can really do."

Euphemia wanted to get upset but instead she bowed as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm sure Suzaku is still alive. The next time he comes around, you can watch as I can kill him."

Lelouch smiled. "Well. We don't have to stop just because of what happened." All of the Black Knights agreed and continued on with the party. Euphemia continued talking with Shang but as she was talking to him, she was distracting thinking about Suzaku and what he was going to do next.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. As always let me know if you like.


	9. Be With Me Tonight

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for the reviews. Sorry that it took so long to update but I hope that you'll like it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Be With Me Tonight:

A few days had passed since Suzaku had gone to the Black Knight's base. Euphemia had waited at any moment for Suzaku to do anything but things were quiet around the compound. A little part of her wanted to see him again. As she was in her room, she was looking at her wall as she was lying on her bed, wondering about him. Then, her door had slid open. She turned around, surprised that someone wanted to see her now. Shang from the other night was in the doorway smiling. "Hello."

"Hello." Euphemia replied. She was stunned that out of all people to see was him again but she wasn't happy. Still, she had wished that Lelouch didn't try to set her up for his own benefit. "What brings you here?"

He leaned against the doorway. "I just wanted to see you again. I had fun at the party the other night."

Euphemia stood up and nodded. She smiled as she placed her hands in front of her together. "I did too." she cheerfully answered back but she lied. Then, she had notice him beginning to walk closer to her which she looked surprised. He stopped directly in front of her. "What?" she asked.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to lean in and kiss her but she backed away. She had started to get worried, confused about what was going on. "What are you doing?"

His smile had changed into a sly one. He was starting to show why he was really there. "You don't have to play innocent with me. I know about your past. You aim to please don't you?"

Euphemia was bending back toward her bed as he was leaning forward. She managed to move away from him and went toward the door. "I don't do that anymore!" She didn't like when people had brought her past. It was a choice she didn't have.

Shang just closed his eyes. He had thought of the only way that she would do what he wanted. "Zero won't be happy to hear that I'm not happy."

Euphemia had started to worry a little but she got serious. She was tired of Lelouch putting her through this. "Tell him whatever you want." She walked out before he could try anything else. She went to her new Nightmare that they had given her after Suzaku had torn up her other one. To take her mind off of everything, she climbed inside the cockpit of her Nightmare and started working inside of it.

About an hour later, Kallen had walked in. She looked up amazed to see Euphemia working on her machine. "Euphemia?"

Euphemia looked over to see Kallen standing below her. Then, she went back to fixing things in her machine. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Kallen had looked down, starting to wonder how a princess ended up doing work like that. "You're working on your Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Euphemia replied lowly. It was the only thing she could do to get her mind off of everything else. It was only working a little.

Kallen had begun to feel bad about what Lelouch was doing to her. She wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't open. Euphemia started to get distracted by her being there, looking at her. She sighed and climbed out of her Nightmare, figuring that Kallen wasn't going to leave. She walked out passed Kallen as Kallen stood there with a sadden look on her face.

Later, night had come around quickly. Euphemia was walking through an alley alone. She didn't care if it was dangerous. She could handle things if they got bad. She just had to get away from there. In the sky, the clouds were darker than usual. As she was thinking about her life, a voice called out to her. "Euphie!"

She turned around quickly and seen Suzaku standing at the end up the alley behind her, smiling. Her eyes widened, stunned. "Suzaku? How did you find me?"

Suzaku smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. "I followed you. I was hoping you would come out of there eventually." He walked over to her as she put her head down. She had only grown sadder. Thunder boomed up above. Rain started to fall from the sky. Suzaku pulled her close to him and hugged her. She tried to push herself away but he didn't let go. Euphemia had closed her eyes tightly. It was obvious what he was doing. She couldn't take him risking his life anymore. "Suzaku! We can't be together! Just leave me alone!"

Suzaku kept his eyes closed as he leaned his head on Euphemia's. "No. Not after I waited so long to get you back."

Euphemia closed her eyes as she continued to lean on him. She had decided to give up running away from him and wanted to enjoy being in his arms again. After a few minutes, they walked through the rain back to an apartment. Euphemia looked around at the small, dark place. It had one bedroom, one bath, a living and kitchen. "Is this yours?"

Suzaku closed the front foor behind him and watched Euphemia looking around the apartment. "Yes. I brought this place so that if I ever got you back, this is where we can hide out for a while."

Euphemia turned to him, surprised. He had thought this through more than she expected. Suzaku started to take off his shoes and socks. "You must be wet in those. I can put them in the dryer."

She nodded. They kept their backs turned away from each other as they were getting out of their clothes. Suzaku went into the hall and put the clothes in the dryer that was next to his washer. When he went back into his room, Euphemia was lying on the bed in her black tank top and underwear. He sat beside her and smiled a little. "I'm sorry it took so long for this to happen."

She smiled just happy to be with him again. "There was nothing you could do. I'm the one who put you into a coma." Afterwards, she looked down toward the sheets on his bed as she hugged her knees.

Suzaku continued to smile. There was no reason to blame her. Euphemia used some of the cream he had and started to work on her scars. Suzaku had sat nearby watching. "Do you need help?"

Euphemia shrugged a little. She didn't mind. "If you want to."

Suzaku started helping with the scars on her legs as she worked on her arms. He started to get nervous when he was moving up toward her thighs which she noticed. She didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him. "I got it." she told him.

He sat up from her and she finished putting cream on herself. "How did you get all of those scars?" he asked curiously.

Euphemia had put the top back on the cream and put it on the dresser. "Training. It's not really a big deal. They're not that big."

Suzaku looked down, thinking that she wouldn't have those scars if it wasn't for him. "I'm still sorry I didn't save you sooner." He was still very disappointed in his self.

There was a gentle look on her face as she smiled. "Suzaku…it's okay." Euphemia looked down toward the bed as she was starting to feel bad. She had started pondering about everything she had done. Her family was dead because of her. She knew Lelouch caused her memory loss and she didn't know who they were but still she felt bad.

Suzaku noticed the look on her face. He was beginning to feel bad as well. He could tell that she was thinking about what happened in the past. "Well…it's going to be a while before the clothes get dry. We can go to sleep now."

Euphemia started to get worried. She begun to wonder if Lelouch would send someone to look for her but she wanted to get away and stay with Suzaku. Suzaku leaned over to see what she was thinking. "Euphie?"

She turned to him smiling. She didn't want him to see how worried she was. "I'm okay. You're right."

Both of them laid down on his semi soft bed. Euphemia laid on her side, turned away from Suzaku. She put her head on her arm near her face. He laid on his back looking at the ceiling, thinking of a way to save her. He had to. Within a few minutes, Euphemia had fallen asleep.

Hours later, she started to toss and turn as she was having a bad dream. She sat up quick when she woke up from it. Suzaku had woken up from her tossing and turning and sat up beside her shortly after she did. "Euphie?"

Euphemia looked over at him surprised. "Suzaku? You're still up?"

Suzaku smiled. He had only dozed off for a little but he was awake for most of the time. "Yeah. I got the clothes out of the dryer. I was just thinking before I went to sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

Euphemia looked down toward his sheets on the bed. "Yeah. Lelouch was there."

Suzaku could see by the look on her face how worried and stressed she was. "Euphie. You don't have to go back to Lelouch." he tried to assure her.

As much as she didn't want to go back to Lelouch, she knew she had to. "I do."

Suzaku had started to get more concerned about her and that had only made him feel more determined. "No you don't. I can take you away from this place."

Euphemia shook her head. What she had said, Suzaku had taken the wrong way. "I didn't mean to work for him. I meant a promise I made. I said I would kill him for what he did to you. He did this to me. He ruined my life. Things would only be right again if he was dead. I know he's planning on coming out of hiding so he could take over the throne." Euphemia closed her eyes. She didn't want to kill Lelouch but she knew that he would only cause more pain and suffering if he were still alive.

Suzaku looked at her, seeing that she was in so much pain. All he wanted to do was take it away. "If you're going through with this, then I'm going to help you. I don't like what Lelouch has done to you either. There was a better way we could've tried to bring Britannia and Japan together."

She smiled a little. He smiled back. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her. She closed her eyes. She hadn't felt his warmness in a long time. Outside, they could still hear it raining. They parted a little and she looked up toward him in a way grateful. He kissed her forehead before he looked down at her. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss back. Both of them were happy since there no fighting and no one to interrupt them this time. She laid back on the bed as he was over her. "I never thought thinking about you." he whispered.

She smiled once she heard that. She hadn't stopped thinking about him either once she had remembered him. Even before her memory loss. "At least when I die, I'll be happy."

They had begun to kiss again. His hand had rubbed against her side as they looked into each others' eyes. "And at least now I can give myself to someone I wanted to for a long time." He was surprised by what she said but then he leaned in and started to kiss her. His kisses were as passionate as how he felt about her. He removed her clothes and tossed them to the side of the bed. He had done the same for his clothes and continued to touch and kiss her. She in return did the same. They continued to make love as the rain kept falling.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was looking outside of his window as he was wondering where Euphemia was. It probably wasn't a hard guess.

At the palace, Anya was looking outside her own window. She watched as the raindrops had hit the glass on her window. She continued to think about Suzaku. She knew that her feelings for him were of no use anymore. It was easy to tell who he was with tonight.

_

* * *

_

Stay tuned for the last chapter of the story. As always let me know if you like.


	10. The End of a Reign

_Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting for the last chapter of the story. I should be back on track now updating things regularly but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: The End of a Reign:

Suzaku opened his eyes, waking up the next morning. The sun was shining clearly after the rain last night. When he glanced over, Euphemia was nowhere to be found. Worried that she had left, he sat up quickly. He rushed into the hall and seen that her clothes were gone from the dryer. Thinking about what she said last night, he put on his clothes as fast as he could and rushed out of the door. He knew where she was going.

At the dock of the Black Knights, Euphemia walked toward the base passed the crates. No one was around to stand guard. Her face remained serious as she gripped a knife tighter in her hand. Her talk with Suzaku had remained in her head. The only way that this would end is if Lelouch was dead. If Lelouch had tried to use his geass, she knew he couldn't do anything to her. The effects of his geass could only be used once.

Euphemia walked inside and headed for Lelouch's room. A few Black Knights had passed her along the way but they didn't suspect a thing about what she was up to. She acted calm as she usually would around them and hid the knife somewhere where they wouldn't see. Kallen was walking in the hallway when Euphemia passed by her. Kallen was surprised to see her since she hadn't seen her since last night. "Euphie?"

Euphemia didn't stop walking. She had nothing to say to Kallen and wanted to stay focus on her target. A concerned look came to Kallen's face as she looked back at Euphemia but then decided to leave her alone and continued walking.

Euphemia walked into Lelouch's room that was at the other end of the base. Once she had entered in, she had seen Lelouch sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed. With his security cameras on the outside and his monitors on the inside, he knew that she was coming. He smiled. "Euphie? What brings you here? You went missing last night."

Euphemia was a little worried around him but she had to make up some kind of excuse to Lelouch. "I was just walking around."

Lelouch stood up from his bed. "You're a bad liar Euphie."

Suddenly, two Black Knights came in. Euphemia tried to pull out her knife but the two men grabbed her by her arms, forcing the knife out of her hand. Lelouch walked a little closer to Euphemia. Euphemia turned her attention back to him. She was concerned about what he was going to do to her. "I all ready figured it out. You remembered Suzaku for a while now."

Euphemia had filled with anger rapidly. She struggled to get free from the two knights holding her but it was no use. "I'll kill you for what you did to me! You made me forget and kill my family!"

Lelouch smiled. It didn't matter if Euphemia had known what he had done. There wasn't much she could do about it. "I could make you forget again or I could just get rid of you know. Even if you returned back to Britannia, they would kill you for what you've done. That only leaves me to rule it."

The Black Knights pushed Euphemia down to her knees. The ends of their guns were pressed to her head. She closed her eyes. To her, it was better this way because of all she had done. Before they could pull the trigger, Lelouch's door had slid open and someone quickly rushed in. The Black Knights were slit at their throats. Instantly, their dead bodies fell to the ground. One of the guns they had was picked up off the ground in the pool of blood.

Euphemia looked shocked. She looked up to see Suzaku looking down at her. Both Lelouch and she marveled about how he got in. Suzaku held out his hand in front of her. Euphemia put her hand in his and stood up. Afterwards, Suzaku had his gun pointed at Lelouch with a serious look on his face as if he was ready to do what Euphemia was going to: Kill him.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch looked angry but Suzaku could see a look of fright in his eyes. Suzaku held the gun tighter, controlling his urge to shoot right away. Still, what Lelouch had done to the woman he loves kept running through his mind. "Lelouch. You have done so much to hurt us. You ruined Euphie's life and made her do terrible things. You ruined my plans to save her. You just used her and now the guilt will be with her for the rest of her life. There's one more thing we can't let you do and that's take over Japan. Euphie. Finally, you're free from Lelouch."

Euphemia was stunned. Those words to all of them meant that it was over. Soon after, Suzaku pulled the trigger. Lelouch fell back on his bed as his eyes had widened. Blood was running down his head like a river. His eyes were open up toward the ceiling. Suzaku put his gun at his side. There was no regret about what he did. He looked back at Euphemia. "The Black Knights had to have heard that shot."

Euphemia was worried and looked back to make sure that they weren't coming yet. "We have to get out of here." she said.

Suzaku pick the other gun off of the ground and handed it to Euphemia. They were going to need it if they were going to escape. She stared at it for the moment she was standing still. A little part of her had remorse for what happened to Lelouch but at least now no one else had to suffer. They ran out into the hall and headed toward the door. A few minutes later, C.C. walked out to the room where Lelouch was holding a spoon in her mouth and a bowl in hand. Her neutral face expression didn't change once she saw Lelouch's dead body lying on his bed. "Hm. Now I'll have no one to set me free."

Suzaku and Euphemia managed to get through the Black Knights and make it outside. Their eyes widened at what they saw in front of them once they did. Soldiers from Britannia were waiting for them. On top of a crate, Anya was looking down on them. Suzaku looked surprised and wondered how Anya had found them. "Anya!"

She kept a serious look on her face. "As ordered, Suzaku Kururugi, you are no longer a Knight of Seven. You are now an enemy of Britannia."

Suzaku was shocked by the news. "How?"

"These aren't my orders." Anya answered.

Suzaku growled. The more he had thought about it, maybe he was granted as an enemy for helping Euphemia. It seemed as if they were trapped. The Britannian soldiers started coming closer to them but then the Black Knights came out. The Black Knights were surprised to see that Britannian soldiers were there on their territory. "Britannian soldiers? What are they doing here?"

"Hey! Get away from here! This is our place!" one of them shouted out.

Euphemia and Suzaku ran off to the side, seeing that the battle was going be between Britannia and the Black Knights. Anya watched as they ran off. The soldiers waited for her orders for a few seconds before she had finally spoken. "Get the Black Knights." The soldiers ran in and a fight broke out between them. Anya decided she would wait before she would hunt down Suzaku.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Euphemia and Suzaku had escaped from the soldiers and the Black Knights. They had managed to sneak out of Japan to find an isolated place in another country. Euphemia sat on the edge of a green but empty hill, looking at the sunset ahead. Even though things were peaceful for now, she knew Suzaku and she were still fugitives. Suzaku smiled as he came and sat beside her. She smiled back at him. They turned and looked at the sky together.

Suddenly, Suzaku had turned his head backwards. Behind them were Britannian soldiers. One of them had their weapon pointed toward the both of them. "Suzaku Kururugi. Euphemia Li Britannia. You are both under arrest."

Suzaku smiled gently at Euphemia who just smiled back. "So? How do you want to get out of this this time?" Suzaku asked.

Euphemia continued to stare at Suzaku smiling. She had an idea in mind. Quickly, Suzaku moved away from the range of the gun. He got up and tossed the soldier over. Suzaku and Euphemia fought against the few soldiers until all of them were down to where they couldn't get up anymore or knocked out. Soon after, they ran off to their next hiding spot.

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for the story. I hoped that you liked it and as always if you liked it, let me know. I know that Lelouch was really evil in this one but I wanted to make him be the bad guy. Also feel free to check out other Code Geass stories. Thanks.


End file.
